HeladoNoche calurosa 2 gemelos LOVE
by Roni S. Evans
Summary: que pasa cuando en medio de una noche calurosa 2 gemelos juntan helado con chococolate y cerezas en una gran mansion donde nadie los escucha? Twincest Lemon...leve XD


Calentura de una noche de verano

Hikaru-seme

Kaoru-uke

_Cofcof bueno, sé que no es muy de mi estilo dar disclaimers….AJAJAJAJA si como nah, bueno, este es mi primer ficc de ouran host club, así que daré mi mejor esfuerzo, toda mi energía perv estará puesta en este ficc uú (una opina, que aquello no esta bien, la otra opina que que se le va a hacer) como pueden ver mi música de back ground no m ayuda mucho, pero ok, esta será una historia yaoi, twincest, para ser mas exacta, así es, porque lo pidieron! Un ficc LEMON de los hermanos hitachiin!! AA omg, como no escribir sonetos, poemas, tragedias, calenturas y demás con ellos como protagonistas. Ahem uú este ficc esta dedicado para las chicas del club de hikaru y kaoru, ahora si…empecemos_

Era una calurosa noche de verano en la mansión hitachiin, kaoru y hikaru dormían pacíficamente en su cama, hasta que…

H- (se despierta bañado en sudor) kaoru!... (Se voltea a ver a su hermano durmiendo con profundamente) kaoru (lo abraza, mientras que respira su aroma) te quiero…

K- (entre sueños) hikaru…hnm….

H- (se acerca a su hermano y deposita un tierno beso en su mejilla) sigue durmiendo…yo iré a la cocina

¡En la cocina! o

H- (Buscando en el refrigerador por un bocadillo de media noche muy especial) ¡lo que buscaba! häagen dazs, uh? (se voltea a la entrada) que haces aquí kaoru?

K- no te sentí en la cama…me desperté y vine a buscarte

H- ¿como sabias que estaba aquí?

K- he (se sienta en el borde de la mesa de la cocina) ¿en que otro lugar podrías estar?

H- (le enseña el empaque de helado) ¿quieres?

K- Ya que estoy aquí, ¿porque no? (saca de un cajón de la mesa un par de cucharas) ¿tienes jarabe de chocolate?

H- (saca el jarabe) no podría faltar, también hay maraschino (se acerca a kaoru y le da el empaque de helado para servir el jarabe, pero se escurre un poco de jarabe manchando su mano) diablos

K- (toma la mano de su hermano y lame el chocolate) no hay que desperdiciar

H- he, (le sonríe de esa forma tan seductora que todas conocemos) tienes razón (pone un poco de jarabe en su dedo para después embarrar los labios de su hermano y lamerlos suavemente)

K- agh (lo empuja suavemente) no…

H- ¿no? (le quita el helado de las manos para después acercarlo mas a el por la cintura) pensé que querías helado

K- pero...

H-(toma un poco de helado con la cuchara poniendo un poco en el cuello de kaoru dejando que escurra para después lamer todo el recorrido) el helado sabe mejor en tu piel

K- ah…hikaru

H- (toma la playera de kaoru para quitársela) me gusta como dices mi nombre (empuja a su hermano para después subirse también a la mesa, quedando sobre kaoru a gatas) suena tan sensual

K- hikaru… ¿que haces?

H- comiendo mi postre (toma más jarabe y deja caer un chorro desde el ombligo de kaoru hasta su boca para después limpiarlo dando lentas lamidas en la suave piel de kaoru)

K- agh…hermano…no…

H- (llegando hasta la boca de hikaru) ¿porque no? ¿No te gusta?

K- hn...todos están dormidos

H- La mansión es enorme, no los despertaremos (muerde ligeramente el cuello de su hermano)

K- Agh, no!

H- si (lentamente baja los shorts de su pijama y los de su hermano dejándolos sin prenda alguna noche calurosa! Solo shorts 3)

K- hikaru (lo abraza por el cuello) ah…sigue

H- (lo besa rápidamente, hambriento de sentir el sabor de su gemelo) hmn…agh, kaoru…

K- (lo aleja de el para incorporarse y sentarse en la mesa, toma el frasco de cerezas y toma una entre sus dedos delineando el contorno de los labios de hikaru para después besarlo brevemente) tan dulce…

H- agh, ven… (Lo sube en sus piernas pasando la cuchara fría por toda la espalda de su hermano)

K- (se estremece y se acerca mas a hikaru haciendo mas fricción entre sus cuerpos) no hikaru!!

H- shhh (lame su cuello) solo déjate llevar

K- n…no

H- (pone más helado en el abdomen de hikaru llegando hasta su muslo adornando con chocolate y cerezas, mordiendo en cada lugar con cereza, lamiendo el chocolate que escurría, procurando dejar su cuerpo completamente limpio) me encantas

K- (lame lentamente sus labios) y tu a mi

H-(empuja a su gemelo para que quedara recostado sobre la mesa, tomando sus muñecas con una mano) demuéstralo... (Baja su mano pasando desde el cuello de kaoru hasta su entrepierna sintiendo cuando le gustaba este acto)

K ah no…detente….

H-aun no…

Hikaru espero a que la respiración de kaoru estuviera completamente descontrolada para detener el movimiento de su mano y entrar en kaoru, sin previo aviso, siguiendo su instinto y sus ansias por el cuerpo del que más amaba, primero leves vaivenes, luego fuertes embestidas mientras que sus gemidos se mezclaban, ambos perdiéndose en el otro, olvidando que el tiempo pasaba, que estaba amaneciendo, que sus padres podrían bajar, que cualquiera podría escucharles, ya solo importaba el otro y el cariño que ambos se profesaban.

K- hikaru…dímelo

H- te amo kaoru…te amo

Fin


End file.
